


the best part of me was always you

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow...”</p><p>	“I know, right? They call him The Freak for a reason.”</p><p>	That was the start of Javi's obsession with Tim, shortly after he'd joined the Giants.</p><p>Title taken from Breakeven by The Script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best part of me was always you

“Wow...”

“I know, right? They call him The Freak for a reason.”

That was the start of Javi's obsession with Tim, shortly after he'd joined the Giants. Watching him throw a game and Brian Wilson catching him looking. Falling in love in just one pitch. It kind of figures that he would. He's never had the best luck in the world when it comes to guys. First because he was married and now because he's a single dad. Not that he would trade Kylan for anything. Never having anyone again would be worth it just to keep his daughter. Still, he's lonely.

But the Giants took him to heart immediately. He'd heard stories about the team loyalty to one another, how instantly they took care of their own but he hadn't expected it to happen to him. He'd thought that the stories were just that, stories. He was wrong. He immediately had best friends in the bullpen. Wilson especially took Javi under his wing, introducing him to everyone and dragging him out periodically so he 'got some air'. 

He doesn't even have to worry about having a nanny during the games. He'd asked for recommendations for a reputable service. Somehow, and Javi doesn't know how it happened, he'd been manipulated into passing his baby girl off to one of the wives or girlfriends each night. He'd protested, over and over again, that they really didn't have to. He had the means for someone to take care of her. Ultimately, he'd realized that having the means wasn't the point. The Giants are a family. They take care of their own. It was that that made him realize that he was one of their own.

That was part of what made him think he'd never have a chance with Tim. The Giants children at large liked him. Yoleadny Sandoval in particular adored him and acted like he hung the moon, always clinging to Uncle Timmy and shaking her head when Sandoval asked if she still loved her papi. Tim had held Kylan a few times, mostly when someone else passed her off on him to do one thing or another.

Today is one of those days. Somewhere, in the mess of the post season, he's without a sitter and he really doesn't want to push her off on the wives or girlfriends. He still hates doing that, even if he knows that they genuinely don't mind and genuinely love having her around, the younger wives especially. Javi's ashamed of himself when he realizes that he's lost track of his daughter and then he panics, head whipping around the field before he's sprinting off of it into the tunnels. He almost knocks a few people over in the tunnels, frantically scanning the corridor.

He heads for the clubhouse, she generally seems to know where they're going when they're at the park, she's smart like that. He hears her giggling as soon as he opens the door and he wants to weep with relief, pressing a hand to his mouth. He takes a deep breath and calms himself down before rounding the corner. Whatever breath Javi had taken in is expelled immediately, lost when faced with the most beautiful thing he's ever since.

Tim is sitting cross legged in the floor in front of his locker. He has Kylan in his lap, arms around her with his phone in his hands. There's a Spongebob episode playing on it and they're both giggling. Kylan has a handful of Timmy's hair, toying with it like a child stroking a pet's fur. Javi swallows hard, sets his phone to silent and takes a picture of them. This is something he wants to remember forever because he doesn't know if it will ever happen again.

Satisfied with the picture he's taken, Javi clears his throat and approaches them, sitting down next to Tim and folding his legs underneath him. “Hey you two.”

“Hey man.” Tim grins, glancing up at Javi but still holding his phone steady so Kylan can keep watching. “Oh, sorry I kidnapped your kid. It was just, she was wandering around and then guys started throwing things around and I didn't want her to get hurt.”

“Can't believe I lost her.” Javi mumbles, reaching out and touching Kylan's hair. She ignores him entirely. “Jesus. I'm a shit father.”

“Actually, I've never seen one more devoted. Beats my old man by a country mile.”

Tim sounds wistful. Javi knows about how Chris Lincecum pushed and pushed and pushed his son. He knows how everyone outwardly perceives it as turning his boy into the champion that he is today. He, like a handful of the team, also knows that the truth is that Tim's father is a perfectionist who is never happy with his son's performance, not entirely, not even with the Cy Youngs and the World Series ring. While Tim's father talks to the media frequently, nobody knows that Tim hasn't spoken to his father in over a year.

“I just... feel bad, y'know? It's just me and her and I don't get to spend enough time with her as it is. And then on a day I bring her with me, I just lose her? What kind of father does that?”

“Stop beating yourself up.”

Javi flushes, offers Tim a self deprecating smile. “Sorry. Can't help myself sometimes.”

“I know. I've heard you do the same thing when you don't pitch as good as you think you should have. You're wrong then too.” Tim says, and the way he's so firmly sure of what he's saying makes Javi stare at him.

He closes his eyes for a moment, shakes his head and starts to say that Tim is crazy, but he's cut off when Tim kisses him. Javi makes a soft noise in spite of himself, can't help it, and he's a little disappointed when the kiss breaks. Tim's cheeks are flushed and he smiles shyly at the top of Kylan's head, where she's fallen asleep slumped over in his lap. Javi works his mouth before just shaking his head and kissing Tim again.


End file.
